world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
060814KateDoir
galactoidArrival GA began pestering abyssalArrow AA at 00:19 -- GA: heeey, sooo... AA: Hi. GA: i heard youre in a relationship with seriad! i am too. now. uh. AA: Yes. AA: I was told you had agreed to this, was I incorrect? AA: Or rather, misinformed? GA: yeah i agreed to it im just not exactly sure like, uh, are we in a relationship now? or just me and seriad and you and seriad? AA: I think we are. GA: cool AA: Though it could be the other way if you preferred to be otherwise. GA: nah, let's just roll with it and if it doesnt work out we can break up AA: Sounds fine. GA: gonna be honest here, ive only been in two other relationships, one with ryspor and one with seriad, and neither lasted more than a month AA: Also fine. AA: I am not of the mind to do anything serious. GA: eheheh well you know im not very serious either GA: once my team gets to the astrolabe, and seriad's does, we can all talk in person, and thatll be cool GA: though im not sure my team is going to finish this world GA: we're 0-439tus';ly fu028olfed AA: ...sorry? GA: aw shit its happening again isnt it AA: What is happening? GA: i think its connection errors? AA: ...That doesn't sound good. GA: i dunno, im like, in a 23809yrh;= so i guess it makes sense AA: in a... bad place? GA: ...though when i went into the matrix, my computer had an aspect like 'somehow connected to the internet' which kind of implied that it was magic internet GA: no, i said in a adfsolh8AA: It seems it doesn't want you to say where you are. GA: what, the internet? AA: Which suggests there may be some form of censorship in some areas of the medium? GA: its probably related to this 2093jhldm 'akfdpi; going on in this stupid fucking [093;[[ AA: Ugh. AA: Let's change topics this is going nowhere. GA: i cant even 203hpofd to the 928hp[s, only with- alright GA: so do you like only guys, or like, girls, or, i think trolls are hermaphrodites, so uhm... AA: I don't see much of a reason to prefer any of the three or four, I suppose. GA: i can magically become a girl so whatever GA: ...so how are you so good at combat? GA: do you have a secret or is it just your +4 AA: My +4? GA: yeah, like, nate's strife is +4 which is why he's strong, and mine is +3 which is why im pretty strong but not enough to be regarded as a strong person AA: Well. AA: The key to it is finding a good place to perch and shoot unhindered, then use a weapon that's better for offence, not so much for defence. GA: oh, so like, you create an advantage or something, and then use a weapon that gives a + to strife? AA: I... suppose. GA: that seems pretty straightforward, ill try that GA: im bound to be fighting stuff soon, considering 038hylk'; and the whole -0p[2'3 thing GA: if only we had you, we couldve actually fought the bug queen :/ GA: the asshole was like 30 stories high at least AA: 30 stories? GA: maybe 50 stories AA: That's.... Excessive... AA: I don't know if I would have been any help... GA: well obviously im exaggerating but it was still pretty huge AA: Considering the... size... AA: Yes. GA: nate wanted to just nuke the city from far away and honestly i agree with him GA: ...i hope hes 8]l;mfds... AA: Yes, I think being 8]l;mfds would be good. GA: ah, whatever GA: to be honest i think id be okay with getting voted off slammajamm, even if it basically means im the least popular GA: because then i totally wouldnt be murdered by nate, and thats pretty good GA: he could murder beau or someone instead GA: anyway i have to get back to 983o;';ldjv and 093ubefore i [\g[ so see ya later AA: I think we'll be fixing up the teams. AA: We are condensing down to two, if you haven't heard. GA: oh, thats cool AA: Yes, I think so. AA: Hopefully we'll be able to decide the teams. GA: i look forward to being on that team! if i 938yilh the next hour, of course. AA: Survive? GA: yeah thats what i said? AA: So you can't even see the censorship/corruption? GA: no? AA: http://prntscr.com/3r13mo GA: i think its just data getting messed up on the way there or something weird GA: oh wow GA: looks like all of the words detailing my situation are getting blocked off GA: ugh, that 983lfnbc, i bet its 10ujldfk stopping this with 3089h stupid 0]and shit AA: You might as well not talk about it GA: id like to not even think about it GA: beau's world really sucks AA: or, alternatively, talk about it a lot so I can put it together. GA: nah i doubt thatll work AA: You're probably right. GA: im sure everything will end up not fine GA: id say fine but not fine is about as close as it gets in sburb AA: At least we have babies to do it better next time. GA: ...? AA: Ugh. GA: dont bother explaining if youve already had to explain it like 5 times today AA: I had hoped the news had spread to you by now, given the amount you talk to people. AA: But that may be wishful thinking. GA: no, i cant 03yuolhc half ae 92so ive only talked to ryspor and seriad GA: usually i talk to everyone like 10 times a day, but now there are only like, 10 people left, so AA: Anyway, long story short: Rilset, Scarlet, Maenam, and I, combined genetic material of all the players in differing permutations and created offspring to send... somewhere... apparently to play sburb in a different session? The details are foggy. GA: oh, right, i heard about the different session thing from ryspor GA: we're gonna reset and i heard our guardians would play GA: but... maybe not? GA: did you combine mine with any of them? GA: ...where did you get my genetic material? AA: It was all there for us, somehow. AA: Probably paradoxically set up prior to our entering. AA: Though simultaneously after and during our entering. GA: why paradoxically? AA: It's not important. GA: but did you combine me with anyone? am i a father? :O AA: Time shit, you've got enough on your plate with mind. AA: You are a father, actually. AA: But I don't know who yours was combined with. GA: :OOO GA: we need to dna test everyone GA: find out who the mother is AA: Ugh. GA: so thats it, i just have a mystery kid? thats dangerous, not knowing their biological heritage, what if theyre susceptible to certain biological diseases? AA: You can ask Scarlet, but I doubt she'll tell you. GA: i cant believe im a father without knowing it, i always thought i was better than that AA: Oh please. GA: i dont even have a job, how will i pay child support AA: Doir. AA: Don't be ridiculous. GA: impossible AA: Ugh. GA: eheheh, so will i get to meet the little dude? AA: I have no idea. AA: If we fulfil this "scratch" I suppose the likelihood is high. GA: oh, god, why would you want to pass on my genes? im horrible! the gene pool is ruined! AA: ...only for one or two specimens. AA: You do have some hidden talent, I'm sure. AA: Masked by some kind of a... broken... brainstem. GA: i think if i had a broken brainstem id be dead AA: Perhaps kinked is the proper term. GA: i was probably just dropped on my head when i was little GA: hey, im smarter than people give me credit for, or im at least quite genre savvy AA: See? That means your ineptitude isn't genetic. AA: You have nothing to fear. GA: i have a lot of things to fear, actually AA: At least in this regard, anyway. GA: right GA: so i suppose yall are in the astrolabe partying it up right now? AA: Manufacturing and shipping offspring, actually. GA: er, but you finished your world, right? thats all over? GA: at least you guys survived AA: Yes, we completed it without a hitch, mostly. AA: Above and beyond, even. GA: well, good luck, i hope you win the game for us GA: or scratch and then win the game or whatever AA: You can come with us, I'm sure. GA: hou, g590; '43-0i 2-5\o\2f 219-0 'ml;js 1935 AA: Use different words. AA: I got none of that. -- galactoidArrival [GA changed their mood to OFFLINE -- AA: That's concerning. -- galactoidArrival GA changed their mood to CHUMMY -- -- galactoidArrival GA changed their mood to SMOOTH -- AA: ((there you are)) GA: (( sorry)) GA: i dont mean to 0;.sy you, but -p are totally -39'fh 30o GA: like no question about it AA: Let me guess what you said. AA: "I don't mean to sass you, but you are totally way hot." AA: That doesn't make a lot of sense. GA: thats not what i said but its lets say it was GA: what i actually said was kind of really important but whatever AA: Is it urgent? GA: -9fpi AA: Ugh. AA: Incoherent. GA: come on theres only two things i could have said GA: which one do you think it is AA: Yes? GA: 4's AA: 4's? GA: 30gsig AA: Fuck. GA: is that a 'i cant understand you' fuck or a 'i understand you and im alarmed too' AA: The former, though I am alarmed. GA: yeah i hope you are because its pretty fucking obvious that if stuff is being censored that shit's bad AA: Good point. GA: either that or im cursing in some other culture very obscenely and its being censored for the viewers GA: wait, i cant make jokes about it being a tv show, i forgot that it isnt AA: I asked if Ryspor could send me to you guys, but he doesn't seem capable. AA: And/or isn't confident. GA: eh, whatever AA: I still don't think I could make it in time otherwise. GA: yeah we dont have much of that left GA: time GA: get it because jack (time) is gonna kill everyone lmao AA: I'll see what I can do, Doir, I won't leave you high and dry unless I can help it. GA: what? im not high, at least i dont think i am GA: but that would explain so much AA: Ugh. AA: I'm saying that more these days. GA: everyone's just stressed out GA: i mean, besides my current 9458ulfd, there was null going missing, and balish, and vejant, and tlaloc, and all of those other people we dont care about GA: everyone's slowly being picked off one by one, or in this case, 35ldfhx by 50jdkf;' AA: You're right. The situation is dire. GA: i hope that amazing pun wasnt censored bc its probably the height and end of my humor career AA: It was. AA: You'll have to save it and give it to me later. GA: but its right there cant you save it GA: ...whatever AA: It was censored, you dolt. GA: aw GA: but its so perfect GA: fuck who or whatevers doing this, man, thats just mean GA: well its probably that 03odl'; 'chp;'k but i doubt you can see that clear answer AA: I can't. AA: But maybe I can find out. AA: I'm going to see about the possibility of getting there before you all get yourselves killed. GA: no GA: dont AA: What? GA: its 495h ol;hnf for ae GA: whatever, just dont think about it or barge in here trying to be a hero AA: But, Doir. AA: I AM a hero. AA: Of time, that is. GA: yeah yeah and im a so-called 'hero' too GA: us heroes have done quite a lot of heroic things, like, i dunno, saved some npcs who we're going to delete in the scratch anyway AA: ...you have a good point. GA: if only the twinks hadnt interfered, we'd be done with this stupid game already GA: i guess thats the point of them, though, theyre here to give us a plot GA: assholes AA: I don't think it's as much plot as it is that they're assholes. AA: Or perhaps, their presence makes them assholes. GA: no, think about it, jack is the *villain*, the plot centers around him antagonizing us, it's totally a plot GA: also reality is a game in like 5 different ways so thats why there are cliches everywhere GA: did i ever tell you about one time when i literally entered the matrix and then turned hephaestus' hammer all artifact-y GA: dont tell him it was me AA: I think you're overthinking this. AA: Sounds a bit ridiculous. AA: And meta. GA: well of course its meta, but the matrix isnt even the meta part GA: like ive always made jokes about cliches and being genre savvy but its all true GA: here let me send you a selfie of me with the duttman AA: Oh no. -- galactoidArrival GA sends a selfie that looks straight out of tron with the giant head of a code-Charles Dutton and Doir in front of it grinning. -- AA: Why am I subjecting myself to this. AA: Also why, again, should I not come help you guys out? GA: reasons thatll get censored AA: So, by doing that I'd be harming you in a totally ambiguous manner? GA: no? youd just be subjecting yourself to more danger GA: and anyway im sure we'll come out fine like we always do AA: You'd better. AA: All of you. GA: oh come on i cant guarantee we all survive GA: what if one of us has to dramatically sacrifice themselves AA: All of you with only one life left need to. AA: If you must dramatically sacrifice yourself, at least use someone with their dream self intact. AA: Which means you stay put, Dutton. GA: pfft like nate'll do that AA: Nate's the only one? GA: yeah GA: jack umbrella'd me, null went missing, beau... wait, i think beau has an extra life too GA: and sami technically does but her dreamself is in eternal suffering, so AA: Yes, because of me, I'm aware. GA: eh, dont beat yourself up over it, jack is the one doing this shit after all AA: True. GA: no, wait, i rationalize things like that because im an asshole, you should beat yourself up a little but not like too much AA: Noted. GA: it's kind of my fault too, in a roundabout way GA: i couldve jumped in front of sami to save her from that damage all the way back at the smokestack but i didnt GA: i didnt take a single scratch in that battle AA: It's less your fault than mine, but they point is keeping all of us with at least one life left. So, I'm going to find out what I can about assisting you guys, no matter what you say. Stay alive, we'd better talk more later. AA: Until then, Doir. GA: see ya 'round -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering abyssalArrow AA at 01:44 --